This invention relates to open-faced spinning reels. Open-faced spinning reels have been manufactured in a variety of configurations, typically including a frame configured to secure the spool, rotor, and bail and having a body portion with an open side for housing internal components; a leg that secures the frame and separates the frame from a fishing rod; and a cover that encloses the internal components on the open side of the frame body. More recently, open-faced spinning reels have been prepared with a one-piece frame and leg formed entirely from metal, metal alloy, or reinforced plastic, which has enabled manufacturers to enhance the distinctive appearance of their reels and to provide a number of options at a variety of price points. Popular materials include aluminum, magnesium, zinc, and glass-filled nylon. Fishermen sometimes perceive a disadvantage in flexing or twisting of reels including reinforced plastic components when playing and landing larger fish.